Joshua Carver
Josh Carver is a 17-year-old Durmstrang student. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Joshua Felix Carver was born on October 14, 1996 to Felix and Lillianne Carver. Lillianne was a muggle folk singer, who had great talent. Feliz was a wizard who had just graduated from Hogwarts. Felix had met Lillianne while she was on tour, and they fell in love. Soon afterwards, Felix and Lillianne got married and had Josh. Sadly, Felix and Lillianne got a divorce and Felix moved back to London. Lillianne stayed with Felix in Stockholm, where Lillianne herself had grown up. Lillianne had to give up her career as to take care of Josh, but she still earned much money off of her past albums. Lillianne was rather wealthy, but she wanted to continue to make music, so she took a job as a music teacher in a nearby school. Lillianne taught Josh everything she knew about music, and by the time Josh was 5, he knew all of the chords on a guitar. It was also at this time when Josh started to show magical abilities. He was made fun at school because he was considered a "trouble maker" because he had many accidents with his magic. When he was 8, Josh was excited to get his Durmstrang letter. It was a bittersweet parting for Lillianne and Josh because they had a bond stronger than most mothers and sons. Josh loved Durmstrang, and he made a few friends, but they weren't very close. In the middle of his 1st term, Josh met three boys named Kristian Stewarts, Lucas Deming, and Brady Donovan. They became very close, and Lucas persuaded them all to try out for spots on the Quidditch team. Low and behold. All 4 of the boys made the team, with Josh and Kristian as Chasers, Lucas as a Beater, and Brady as the seeker. That summer they all stayed at Brady's home, where they all found out that they loved music. They soon formed a band, and named it Starcrossed. After thta, they spent every single summer together doing what they loved. The summer they went into their 6th year, they were offered to play at a local pub. Lillianne was thrilled that Josh got a chance to do what they both loved, so she agreed that he could. They were excellent, so a business man offered to book them a concert. The concert sold out in 3 days, and everyone loved the band. Sadly, they had to wrap up performing concerts because they had to go back to Durmstrang. At Durmstrang, they practiced in an empty dungeon. That summer, they stayed at Josh's house, where they found out muggles loved them very much. The business man who had booked them their first concert became the boy's manager, and he offered them a small tour across Germany. Their parents agreed, but only on the terms that Kristian's father would be there to act as a guardian. The next few years were rather uneventful, but this year when the Tri-Wizard tournament was announced, all the boys got excited and agreed to put their names in. Personality Josh has a very sweet, down-to-earth personality. He is often easily distracted by small things, and is obsessed with details. He can sometimes be soft-spoken, and is the shyest boy of the band. Despite that, he loves meeting new people. He had a big heart, and is also the most innocent of the boys. Wand Josh's wand is a 9 inch long, oak wood, wand with a dragon heartstring core. Appearance Josh has big dark brown eyes, and wavy, messy light brown hair. He has dimples and is usually pale. He is 5'10, and is very lean. He is considered very attractive. Alliances *Kristian Stewarts (BFF) *Brady Donovan (BFF) *Lucas Deming (BFF) Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Josh has a very good singing voice. *Josh can play the guitar. *Josh is very attractive. *Josh is very sweet. *Josh can be shy. *Josh has an amazing bond with his mom. *Josh is obsessed with details. Gallery George2.jpg Josh3.jpg Josh4.jpg Josh5.jpg Josh6.jpg Josh7.jpg Josh8.jpg Josh9.jpg Josh10.jpg JoshGuitar.jpg|Josh's Guitar Category:Swedish Category:Durmstrang Student Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Seventeen Category:Halfblood Category:Musician Category:Chaser Category:Quidditch Player